


A Hunter's Work is Never Done

by I_llbedammned



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_llbedammned/pseuds/I_llbedammned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dead roll into a bar on what was supposed to be just another demon hunt.  As usual the boys find themselves in over their head when the pretty girl at the bar turns out to be an Agent of SHIELD and it turns out SHIELD need a hunter's expertise.</p><p>Spoilers up to Season Five of Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hunter's Work is Never Done

The Impala roared up to the bar, just like it had a hundred other bars in its lifetime. Outside neon flashed signs advertising for Budwiser and a friendly looking cowboy leaned against the sign that read "Buck's Bar".

Sam got out the car, deep in a heated debate. "All I was saying is that maybe you should branch out a bit. Maybe listen to a band that was big in the last twenty years. It wouldn't kill you to have some variety."

"You never know, it might!" Dean yelled, getting out of the car. Both of them started making their way towards the entrance of the bar, "All I'm sayin' is that we have survived the end of the world once more than we were ever supposed to and having the right music to motivate us might have helped!"

Sam lowered his voice and looked around as they got closer to the entrance. "Are you sure you should be talking about the end of the world so loudly?"

"It's okay." Dean noted, scanning the bar as they entered through the wooden front door. Along the back wall man slurred something about Jesus Some cute girls were talking about Nascar at the bar. "Doubt that they even heard me.”

The younger brother let out a sigh, "At this rate I'm going to need a drink to deal with you."

Dean smiled with bravado, "We both deserve drinks tonight after what we've been through Sammy. I'll even buy you the first round."

"Deal!" Sam quickly said, moving to take a seat at the bar. His brother slid between Sam and the girls. Both of them signalled the bartender over, Sam ordered a lager and Dean a whiskey on the rocks.

The sounds of "Bad Moon Rising" poured over the bar. Dean turned to the black haired girl that was nearest to him. "Hey there,"

The girl rolled her eyes, ignoring him.

"Smooth as always." Sam noted, taking a sip from his beer.

Dean shrugged, "There's other girls around."

As if on cue a stunning figure walked through the door. She had red hair that hung just above her shoulders in soft curls. Though she was wearing a simple black T-shirt and jeans they clung to her curves in such a way that you could clearly see her hips sway pleasantly as she walked. Dean watched as the woman made her way next to Sam.

She motioned the bartender over, "Vodka, straight up." A smile crossed her face and she turned her head towards Dean and Sam, "You know, if you want to talk to me you should just do it. Staring at me like you've never seen a woman before won't do anything."

"Sorry for Dean's behavior. He's still twelve at heart a lot of the time." Sam said with a chuckle.

Dean swung around to her other side, taking his drink with him. "Sorry, I just couldn't help but look at such a charming woman as yourself.”

The woman laughed, extending a hand, "I'm Natasha. Pleased to meet you." She took a sip of her drink, "I've heard a lot about you, Dean."

He laughed, "Yeah? Did you hear the one where I wrestled a bear?"

She laughed lightly, "I was thinking more about the time you banished Lucifer."

The air between them went deathly still. Dean leaned in closer to the girl, his tone becoming heated, "Who put you up to this?"

"I come from some very interested parties. We've been watching you and your brother Sam for quite some time already. We-"

Sam said calmly, "I don't know who you think we are, but we are not them. We don't want any trouble."  
Dean was up already, moving towards the door. Sam followed him quickly.

Natasha seemed almost desperate, "Wait-"

The lights in the entire bar flickered. Sam and Dean broke into a dead run for the car.

Outside the bar stood a monstrosity they had never seen. It was like a demon almost, but wholly bathed in flames with long black robes. It looked like something out of a bad sci-fi movie, but the boys knew better than to discount something just because it looked ridiculous. It stood in front of the Impala with a grin on its skeletal face.

Time slowed down. Fire blossomed from the figure's hand. With a scream he hurled the fire at them. Natasha moved fast and forced Sam to the side. Dean rolled forward, getting out his pistol from his jacket pocket in one fluid motion.

Time resumed its normal flow. Sam could smell that some of his hair had been singed. The bar burned behind them and people screamed. The figure in flames approached them slowly. Shots fired from Dean's pistol, hitting home but doing little damage. Still it moved closer.

Natasha reached into her pocket and pulled out a long length wire. She whipped it at the figure in flames. The wire wrapped around the creature's arm before pulsing with electricity. Their mutual enemy howled as shocks flowed into its flesh. With annoyance, the flaming figure wrapped a hand around the wire, pulling the weapon out of Natasha's hands.

"Hey over here!" Sam called, having made his way over to the trunk while everyone was distracted. A shotgun roared, holy salts hit the creature. It screamed and clawed a hole in the air where none had been before to a world of shadow and heat. It moved through the hole, the door thankfully closing behind it.

"Like I said, we need your help!" Natasha said, regaining her composure.

"Who is we?" Sam asked, putting away the shotgun in the trunk.

"S.H.E.I.L.D., a government organization dedicated towards stopping incidents like this."

"Do we have a choice?" Sam asked, getting a bit defensive.

"You always have a choice. But tell me; do you want to take the chance of this thing causing more harm?"

"No rest for the wicked," Dean said with a grimace.

"Don't I know it." Sam added in tiredly.


End file.
